The present invention relates to scissors including a pair of body portions, each of which has a handle and a blade, and a pivot support portion for supporting the body portions in an openable and closable manner.
Patent Document 1 discloses a pair of scissors in which a spring for urging a pair of blades in such a direction that the blades close with respect to each other is provided between a pair of handles. The spring assists in operations for opening and closing the body portions.